princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderful Days
Wonderful Days is the 7th ending theme song for the original Prince of Tennis. It is sung by Pull Tab to Can. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Full Version Kanji= 眩しい午後　窓を開ける わけもなく駆ける日陰の小道 肩で息を吸い込んで目を閉じ 思い描いた明日からのステージ イメージしてる新しいページ 真っ白いキャンパスに描く 向い風もお構い無しで切り開く この果てなく続くBrand new story Ah, wonderful days ゼブラ模様の交差点 青に変わると走り出す 白いラインだけを踏んで渡りきる 子供のように いつもこんなふうに風に吹かれ ありのままの自分でいる事がもしも出来ていたなら 遠い空に向けて両手伸ばしこの思い届くようにと 解き放ってく ペダルを踏む足を速め 一気に坂道　駆け上がる いま飛び立つ前の長い助走 高まる鼓動　感じながら この坂を登りきって てっぺんが見えてきた頃に 南風が背中を追い越してゆく はじまりの合図を知らせるように Ah, wonderful days あと少しだけを繰り返し いつのまにかここまで来てた もう視界の奥に輝く光さえ　Reach for the sky どんな時も胸にしまいこんだままの 思い忘れないでずっと温め続けたなら きっといつか名もない鳥のように思うまま この大空を突き進んでく 手探りで探す未来はいつでも鍵のない扉 目の前にある光も見つけられず探し続けた 机にある落書きは いつか思い描いた地図 誰も歩いた事のない 太陽さえ知らない場所 目指して いつもこんな風に風に吹かれ ありのままの自分でいる事がもしも出来ていたなら 遠い空に向けて両手伸ばしこの思い届くようにと= 解き放ってく 解き放ってく･･･ Ah, wonderful days･･･ |-| Romaji= mabushii gogo mado wo akeru wakemonaku kakeru hikage no komichi kata de iki wo suikonde me wo toji omoi egaita ashita kara no STAGE IMAGE shiteru atarashii PAGE masshiroi CANVAS ni egaku mukai kaze mo okamai nashi de kirihiraku kono hate naku tsuzuku Brand new story Ah, wonderful days, wonderful days, wonderful days ZEBRA moyou no kousaten ao ni kawaru to hashiridasu shiroi LINE dake wo funde watarikiru kodomo no you ni itsumo konna fuu ni kaze ni fukare ari no mama no jibun de iru koto ga moshi mo dekiteita nara tooi sora ni mukete ryoute nobashi kono omoi todoku you ni to tokihanatteku PEDAL wo fumu ashi wo hayame ikki ni sakamichi kakeagaru ima tobidatsu mae no nagai josou takamaru kodou kanji nagara kono saka wo noborikitte tebben ga miete kita goro ni minamikaze ga senaka wo oikoshite yuku hajimari no aizu wo shiraseru you ni Ah, wonderful days, wonderful days, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful days ato sukoshi dake wo kurikaeshi itsu no manika koko made kiteta mou shikai no oku ni kagayaku hikari sae Reach for the sky donna toki mo mune ni shimai konda mama no omoi wasurenai de zutto atatame tsuzuketa nara kitto itsuka namonai tori no you ni omou mama kono oozora wo tsukisusundeku tesaguri de sagasu mirai wa itsudemo kagi no nai tobira me no mae ni aru hikari mo mitsukerarezu sagashi tsuzuketa tsukue ni aru rakugaki wa itsuka omoi egaita chizu dare mo aruita koto no nai taiyou sae shiranai basho mezashite itsumo konna fuu ni kaze ni fukare ari no mama no jibun de iru koto ga moshi mo dekiteita nara tooi sora ni mukete ryoute nobashi kono omoi todoku you ni to tokihanatteku tokihanatteku tokihanatteku tokihanatteku (Wonderful Days) |-| English= On a bright afternoon, I open the window I run without a reason on the shaded road I took a breath with my shoulders, closed my eyes And pictured a stage that starts from tomorrow I’m forming an image of a new page I’ll draw it on a pure white canvas The head wind unmindfully opens up This endlessly continuing, Brand new story Ah, wonderful days At the zebra-patterned intersection When it turns green, I start running I finish crossing it while only stepping on the white lines Like a kid Always blown upon by the wind in this way If I could have been as I were Then I would’ve faced the far sky, stretched out my hands, and, as if reach for my thoughts Let go I’ll quicken my feet stepping on the pedals And race up the slope in a breath Now it’s the long approaching run before jumping While I feel my throbbing heartbeats When I finish climbing this hill And the summit becomes visible The southern wind will outstrip my back As if notifying me of the signs of a beginning Ah, wonderful days I repeated the little bit that is left again and again And came here before I knew it Even the shining light in the depths of my field of view already Reaches for the sky If, at anytime, I didn’t forget the thoughts that were still tucked away In my chest and always kept warming them Then I’m sure that someday, like a nameless bird I would push forward through this great sky to my heart’s content The future that I search for through fumbling is a keyless door at all times I kept searching for it without even being able to detect the light in front of my eyes The doodle on my desk Is the map that I’d pictured some other day Aiming for for a place That no one has walked on That even the sun doesn’t know about Always blown upon by the wind in this way If I could have been as I were Then I would’ve faced the far sky, stretched out my hands, and, as if reach for my thoughts Let go Let go… Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs